1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus such as a copier or a scanner, and an image forming apparatus in which the image reading apparatus is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a copier includes an image reading apparatus that reads an image of an original and outputs the data having been read to another apparatus for printing the image.
The image reading apparatus may have a size change function of increasing or reducing a size of the image of the original having been read. The size change function may include an automatic size change function and a manual size change function.
In the automatic size change function, the image having been read from the original is changed in its size into a size of predetermined recording paper, and then, the image is printed. That is, the desired size of recording paper is input from an operation part, information of the size of the original placed on an original table is obtained, therefrom a printing magnification is automatically calculated, and printing is carried out according to the calculated printing magnification.
Further, in the manual size change function, a user inputs the desired size of recording paper and the printing magnification from the operation part manually, and printing is carried out based on the input results.
At a time the manual size change function is used, an image size of the original which can be printed onto recording paper is determined by the size of the recording paper and the printing magnification which have been input. Therefrom, a printable area that is an area from which printing is carried out onto recording paper is determined on an original placement area on the original table. In other words, an area of the image of the original other than the printable area is not printed on the recording paper.
Therefore, at the time the manual size change function is used, it is necessary to place the original on the original table in such a manner that an original image to be printed onto the recording paper is placed within the printable area.
Therefore, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-358131) proposed an image reading apparatus that has a function such that a user can recognize the printable area.
However, in the image reading apparatus proposed in Patent Document 1, LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes) disposed along a frame of an original table are used as light sources to indicate the printable area, and merely positions in a main can direction and a sub-scan direction are indicated. Therefore, it may be difficult to recognize the entirety of the printable area. Further, information such as a scanner condition is not displayed.